Love is the Sweetest Thing
by Saccharina Leggyluvr
Summary: Saccharina Justbourne is a normal high school peep. Then she gets sucked in2 Middle Earth. Pls R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

_Love is the Sweetest Thing_

_Saccharina__ Justbourne is a normal high school peep. Then she gets sucked in2 Middle Earth.  Pls R+R!!!_

_4 ppl who r going 2 say that Saccharina is a Mary Sue shut up she is not.  Also Legalas is mien so back off._

_Oh and pls pls if u r a good drawer will u draw a pic of Saccharina 4 me? _

_Oh and stupid ff.net doesnt have Lord of the Peeps sexion soI have 2 put this here srry._

* * * * * *

Saccharina Justbourne was a girl peep.  Her sugar rystels sparkled like yellow diamons and eyes were not the normal brown but, pinkish-green violet.  Her ears were a really distinktiv feature b/c one was pointy and the other of them was not.  Pointy. She was really beutiful but, she didn't think so she thought she was ugly.

Sacharina yawned as she hopped 2 class, hohum she yawned that class was so boring.  Then she tripped and banged her head against a locker.

Wake up says a voice.  Saccharinna sat up and looks at the speaker who was very short and funny looking peep.  But, kind of cute if u like short peeps.  (AN:  Isn't Elijah Woodbuny teh cutest LOLOL?!!1)  

This, is called Whethertop said the peep. (AN:  I skipped all the stuff up 2 Whethertop cuz that's very dull dont, u agree.  LOL!11)  I am Froto these are my friend's.  Three more short peeps were there, Sam and 2 others.  Then Sacharrina saw a bunch of dark shapes coming up behind them, behind u, she screamed, and flung herself between Froto and the bad guy's.  Something icy stabbed her and everything went black.

She needs elvis medicine, says a voice, Saccarina opens her eyes.  A tall peep is standing over her.  The ring, she say's, is the ring safe.  Its OK, said the tall peep.  U saved it.  Then she passed out again.

She wakes up again riding along.  A peep who looked like her but not as beautiful and with two pointy ears.  Dont, be scared, says the peep.  Saccahrina looked around, there were dark peeps all around them.  Dont worry she told her compannion, I know how 2 keep us safe.  They rode across teh river.  Sacharinna sits up even though she felt really bad and shouted 2 the river in a strang and musikal language she didn't know she knew and her crystals were glowing wit strange and magical fier.  The river flooded and drownd all the bad peeps.  Then she faints again.

* * * * * *

_Thats_ the first chaptre LOL!!1  R+R or I wont right NEmore. But no flamez cuz flamers are soooo lame!!__


	2. Chapter 2 A Sweet Romance

_Me (Saccharina):  Lots of nice people reviewed, didn't they Legsie?_

_Legalos__:  They sure did they must want more._

_Me:  So should we give them more now cuz they were so nice?_

_Legals__:  I don't know maybe make them wait._

_Me: Oh, Legsie-muffing ur such a teese!!!_

_Legalos__:  **smiles**_

_Me:  Wel ?I'm gonna be nice snd give them the next chaoter._

_Legalos__:  Ur so sweet that's why I love u.  **kisses**_

_So here u r th next chapter!!!1  And even better it's a songfic for my favorite song by the archies and best of all Legalas come in! _

* * * * *

Saccharina woke up in a strang place What, am I doing here she wondred.  There was a elf-peep there I healed u he said then he started crying.  Why r U crying she asked him.  I am so happy 2 have u back my daughter.  Wait a minute, daughter, she said I'm not ur daughter I'm from earth.  No u r my daughter he says I and my wife Gladriel put u on earth 2 protect u from Sowron.  Saccharina is crying by now 2 and huggs him tightly I love u Daddy she said I love u 2 Saccharina Indumiel Moonflower he said.  What she said.  That is ur real name he said.  Oh she said.

Latter she was hopping around outside in the forrest.  It was really pretty there.  She was sitting and looking in a pool thinking about being an elf and wishing she was pretty then an orc leaps out at her.  Saccharina screamed and ran away.  The orc chased after and then there were lots more of them.  Sachharina sran but she tripped over a branch.  The orcs were almost on top of her whn a gorjus peep came out of nowear.  

_Sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you._

He killed all the orcs and then came up 2 her r u okay, he asked.  Sacharinna blushed all right she said.  Oh sorry, said the elf peep he was trying not 2 stare at her beutiful eyes, I'm Legalas.  

_Honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you._

Im Saccharina says Sachharinna.  He stares.  Not the lost princess of legend he blurts.  I dunno she said and blushed more.  Im sorry I'm being rude he says.  Come on lets go back.  Sacarinna tried 2 stand and cried out in pain.  Ur hurt he said no its just my ankle she said.  Here Ill carry u he say's and swoopes her up in his strong arms and carries her back 2 El Ron's palace.  

_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you  
(I just can't believe it's true)  
  
_

That night Sacarinna was walking on the terrace after the bankwet in her honor thinking of the gorgous elf peep she just met.  She saw a statue holding a busted sword and went over and picked up the sword and it started glowing she yelled in suprise and dropped it what r u said a strange voice.  She turned and saw a mean-looking peep with a big sheild.  Who r u, she said, I am Booromir says the peep what did u do 2 the sword.  I don't know, she yelled, leave me, alone.  No he said, I wont, who r u, and he walked towards her angrily.  Nooo yelled Sacharinna and ran away from the place she was crying so hard she didn't see where she was going until she ran in2 someone.

_I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to.  
(I just can't believe it's true)_

Why r u running?  It was Legalos.  Sacharinna tried 2 stop crying Im OK she said.  No, ur not, he said, ur crying.  Im not she said u r he said.  Oh ok she said Im crying cuz a mean peep tried 2 attack me.  How could anyone, attack some as beutiful, as u he said.  I don't know he just did she said then added but Im not beatiful.  But u r he said and kissed her sweetly.

_When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be  
(I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me  
(Pour your sweetness over me)_

Oh, siad Sacchairna when he stopped.  I love u he said in a can't u see that?  She blushed a deepre yellow.  I guess I love u 2 she said in a small voice.  Yes! Said legolas u have made me the happiest elf in Mid Earth.  Then he kissed her again and she melted in2 his arms.

_I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah  
Pour a little sugar on it honey,  
Ah sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you___

* * * * *

_There u r chapter 2 sorry it was so long LOL!!!  Now remember lots of reviews or I wontr writ the next chapter for u!!  Oh and 2 the people who said stuff about my speeling and grammer u don't have 2 have good grammer 2 be a good righter and besides I'd had 2 much sugar when I was typing that so there._

_Namareay__!_


End file.
